1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus having a waste ink tank to store waste ink discharged from a nozzle.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an inkjet recording apparatus for recording an image on a sheet by discharging ink from nozzles of a recording head onto the sheet is known. In such an inkjet recording apparatus, while the ink is lead in ink channels to the nozzles of the recording head, obstacles such as ink clots may clog in the ink channels and may interfere with discharge of the ink from the nozzles. In order to remove the obstacles from the nozzles of the recording head, a maintenance unit may be provided in the inkjet recording apparatus. The maintenance unit may have a pump to suck the obstacles from the nozzles and a reservoir tank to store the discharged ink and the removed obstacles.
For example, a multi-function device (MFD) may be equipped with such a waste liquid container. The waste liquid container may be detachably attached to a lower-rear side of a body of the MFD, and a rear cover may cover a part of the waste liquid container. The waste liquid container may be exchangeable when the rear cover is removed from the body.